This invention relates to an open toilet system for animals having a flushing system and litter dispensing system and a detector of animal use for controlling flushing and litter dispensing.
French Patent No. 2 584 568 describes a toilet system for domestic animals. This known system minimizes the need for human intervention in its operation, is automatic and guarantees almost perfect cleanness. However, it is attended by several disadvantages which are, on the one hand, that it is complicated and hence relatively expensive to buy, and on the other hand, it confines the animal in an enclosed space, which is undesirable in the light of results of studies on animal behaviour. Finally, it has been found that domestic animals, above all cats, like to do their business on litter.